Middle Earth: Final Conflict
by Your Worshipfulness
Summary: I collaborated with my brother on this fic: Da'an and Liam are on a diplomatic mission to Middle Earth and decide to expedite the quest. complete


Middle Earth: Final Conflict  
  
  
(Cut in just as Frodo leaves on his quest from Rivendale with his 7 Companions)  
  
  
Frodo looks up in confusion as a large purplish craft appears in the air above him. Pointing it out to his old mentor, Gandalf, his other friends are soon made aware that there is something strange going on in Middle Earth. (Stranger than a band of ill-fitting comrades running off to save the world by dumping a small circle of gold into a flaming volcano, that is.)  
  
The shuttle landed easily and two beings emerged. One appeared to be human and the other was obviously something else.   
  
"Hello there," Frodo said cautiously. "Are you friend or foe?"  
  
"Friend hopefully," the young man replied. "I'm Liam and this is Da'an." "We've just arrived on your planet to meet you and your people."  
  
"Where are you from then?" Aragorn asked, his smile hid a warning.  
  
"Oh, we're from Terra," Liam said.  
  
"Well," Gandalf said, giving the craft a speculative look. "We would enjoy being the allies of such an interesting planet." "But first would you do something for us?"  
  
"What is it you require?" Da'an asked, slipping into 'diplomatic mode'.  
  
"Could you fly young Frodo, here, over to that volcano and back?" Gandalf asked smoothly.  
  
"For what purpose?" Da'an inquired.  
  
Gandalf thought quickly, "Well, it's sort of a tradition to take a journey with someone before you become their ally.  
  
"It is?' Gimli asked, confused.  
  
"Shut up, Dwarf," Legolas said, kicking him from behind.  
  
"Ow, you damn Elf!" He tackled him and they began rolling about on the ground punching, kicking, and even occasionally biting. (Though usually that was on the dwarf's part)   
  
"Are they friends?" Liam asked doubtfully.   
  
"Er, not yet, why do you think we were going on this hike, here?" Aragorn asked, trying to sound nonchalant.  
  
"Well, we would be happy to fly you to the volcano," Liam said after a few quiet words with Da'an. "Hop in."  
  
Frodo smiled and walked into the purple shuttle. Liam showed him how to strap in and they were soon aloft. It took exactly twelve seconds for them to reappear above the fiery crater.   
  
"Is this where we need to be?" Liam asked Frodo.  
  
"Er, perhaps a little lower," Frodo said, carefully gauging the distance. Liam obediently lowed their altitude and Frodo smiled. "Now, just put down the field and I'll throw this ring into the volcano to commemorate our trip and newfound friendship."  
  
"Are you sure, it looks kind of hot down there?" Liam asked the small hobbit.  
  
"Of course, it's, er, it's tradition," he finished.  
  
"Lower the shield, Liam," Da'an ordered.  
  
Liam sighed and lowered the shielding. Frodo leaned over and held out a small gold ring. "You know, it's so pretty, I'm not sure I want to part with it," he said softly.  
  
"Well," Liam said, walking over to the edge with him. "It is in the interest of tradition." he grabbed the ring and casually tossed it into the bubbling lava without a second thought. "Let's get out of here," he said, ignoring Frodo's stricken look at the impropriety of his action.  
  
For some reason Frodo had always thought there would be more trouble about this whole 'ring of power' thing. He shrugged and put it out of his mind. No use weeping over spilled mead. I hope Sauron isn't too angry," Frodo murmured.   
  
"Why would he care?" Liam asked.  
  
"Well, it was his ring," Frodo asked.  
  
"I'm sure he'll get over it," Liam said.  
  
"You're probably right," Frodo replied, "he can't stay angry forever."  
  
Liam maneuvered the ship into inter-dimensional space and back out, arriving back in Rivendell. Gandalf hurried up to them. "Did you toss the ring into the volcano?" he asked urgently.  
  
"Yes, it's done." Frodo said.  
  
Liam smiled, "I guess we are allies now."  
  
"Indeed we are," Aragorn said, clasping Liam's hand and motioning towards the entrance to the Elven city. "Shall we go inside and talk?"  
  
Da'an smiled and Liam grinned. "We would be honored," the Taelon responded.  
  
Suddenly, against the realms of probable coincidence, a pillar of flames erupts exactly where the un-introduced Borimir was standing. The now six members of the fellowship stared in shock, not so much because their comrade was now charcoal, but mostly because the pillar had turned into the semi-recognizable form of Sauron.  
  
"Stay back, Sauron, we have destroyed your ring already!" Gandalf said, brandishing his staff.   
  
"You insignificant mortals, I may not be able to wrest the ring of power from you any longer, but I can wreck my vengeance upon you!" He laughed evilly, "I guarantee you it will be neither swift nor painless!"  
  
Da'an was looking at Sauron with a peculiar expression on his face. "What is it Da'an?" Liam asked, tearing his attention away from the talking flames.  
  
"I was merely thinking that Sauron almost looks like he was made of pure core energy," Da'an replied.   
  
"Really," Liam said. A light bulb appeared over Liam's head and he bent over to whisper into Da'an's ear. Nodding the Taelon strode past the cowering fellowship and grabbed Sauron in a vise-like grip. Then he began to absorb him.  
  
"NO!" Sauron shrieked as he slowly began to shrink. By the time Da'an had absorbed as much as he possibly could, enough to hold the entire Taelon race a good five centuries longer, he stopped.  
  
"I do not believe it will be necessary to kill him," Da'an said.   
  
"Probably not," Liam agreed. He reached down and picked up the once great lord Sauron. He was now roughly the size of a Barbie doll and about as useless. "Hey, Da'an, can I keep him?"  
  
"I do not know if Zo'or will agree," Da'an said reflectively.  
  
"We'll tell him that he followed me home," Liam said.  
  
Da'an sighed, "Very well, you may keep him, but you have to remember to feed this one."  
  
"I will Da'an," Liam promised.  
  
"And keep him out of the way of the other Taelons or he could be accidentally absorbed!" He added.  
  
"I promise," Liam said fervently. He smiled at the miniature dark lord. "He's so cute!" Sauron began shrieking ancient curses in a high, squeaky voice that soon set both the members of the fellowship and the Elves of Rivendell off on gales of laughter.   
  
"Wow," Liam said, "this is the easiest mission I've ever been on," mentioned as they all marched into the conference room to meet King Elrond.  
  
"I know what you mean." Frodo said grinning. "I actually feel a little disappointed."  
  
"Hey, I have an idea," Liam said in a conspiratorial tone. "Let's rewrite it so it sounds like you went on a huge epic adventure with lots of dangerous enemies and sudden betrayals!"  
  
"Great idea!" Frodo said excitedly. "We could call it "Lord of the Rings"!"  
  
"Perfect!" Liam agreed. They walked away, their voices fading into the background.   
  
  
The End  
  
By: Beldaran and Tai Shar Shaidar 


End file.
